Multiple embodiments of bags for packaging and marketing food products are already known. Breathable bags intended for packaging and marketing fruit and vegetable products such as citrus fruits, root vegetables or the like are particularly known. These bags, unlike conventional plastic bags, allow the product to breathe while at the same time they extend its storage time and enable the buyer to inspect the appearance, touch and smell of their contents.
The object of the present invention is to provide a process and a machine for the automatic formation and filling of a particular type of bag, specifically of bags formed from a longitudinal portion of tubular mesh the ends closed by constriction of which are attached by means of at least one oblong and flexible element, such as a plastic strip, acting as a handle. A bag of this type is described in patent document EP 1988027.